


Heaven in the bathroom

by 5hines_writes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, SHINee - Freeform, er - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hines_writes/pseuds/5hines_writes
Summary: Kibum accidentally walked into the bathroom while Jonghyun was showering. Jonghyun doesn't mind but Kibum gets embarrassed. To prove him wrong, Jonghyun returns the favour...





	Heaven in the bathroom

It all started with that one time when Kibum accidentally walked in the bathroom while Jonghyun was showering in the dorm. He hadn’t meant to intrude and he thought the bathroom was empty. He just wanted to brush his teeth before he left. 

It’s like when he opened the door of the bathroom he opened the door to another universe or heaven. He might have romanticized the whole event a bit in his head but the awe he had felt was real. 

Kibum absent-mindedly opened the door of the bathroom. Jonghyun’s soft voice drifted through the steam that had filled the bathroom. Kibum could more or less make out Jonghyun’s silhouette behind the matted glass of the shower. It was warm and humid, small clouds of steam had filled the bathroom and Jonghyun’s soft voice was singing a ballad. Jonghyun’s voice was so soft and powerful at the same time and it always gave Kibum goosebumps when he listened to it. Now there was no music to carry his voice, only the walls of the bathroom, which made his voice echo through the small room. Kibum felt a shiver down his spine because of how beautiful it was. 

He closed the door behind him softly for fear of any of it to seep away if he left the door open for too long. Kibum didn’t move, he let the warmth embrace him, the steam wrap around his body while he listened to those heavenly notes. He’s not sure how long he stood there but it was a long moment before he was able to collect himself. 

“Jonghyun?” he let out. Jonghyun stopped singing and turned the water down.

“Kibum?” 

“I didn’t know you were in here. Do you mind if I brush my teeth real quick?” he asked. 

“Sure, go ahead,” Jonghyun replied happily.

“You don’t have to stop singing for me, I don’t mind. I love when you sing ballads,” Kibum told him, glad Jonghyun couldn’t see his face right now. 

“Oh,” Jonghyun said, “okay.” It took him a few seconds to find his rhythm but then he started again. Kibum quietly brushed his teeth while he listened to Jonghyun sing. He was taking way longer than usual to brush his teeth just so he could listen a little while longer. The water stopped and Jonghyun’s arm reached out of the shower for the towel. Two seconds later Jonghyun stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist, the water dripping down his body, bringing more steam along. The mirror had fogged up but the view was enough to make Kibum nearly choke. Jonghyun reached around him to the comb.

“Don’t come so close, you’ll make me wet!” Kibum complained. Jonghyun chuckled.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe. Besides, I was here first,” he replied, combing through the wet strands of hair.

“I guess you’re right,” Kibum said. He rinsed his mouth and put his toothbrush away. 

“I’ll get out of your way then,” Kibum said, after all, he did intrude.

He was nearly at the door when Jonghyun said, “Hang on one second.” Kibum turned back around. Jonghyun walked the two steps to him and raised his comb to fix Kibum’s hair, quickly combing through it.

“Now you’re good to go,” Jonghyun smiled. Kibum thanked him and then quickly left. 

“Were you showering together?” Minho asked when he saw Kibum leave the bathroom. 

“No, I just had to brush my teeth and apparently —” he stopped mid-sentence when he remembered something. “Hang on, you told me there was no one in there but you knew he was! Why did you do that?” 

“No reason at all,” Minho laughed, returning his attention back to his phone. 

___

“Shouldn’t you go to the bathroom?” Minho asked two days later.

“Why?” Kibum asked. He had nowhere to be.

“Well, I’m not sure but I think Jonghyun’s in the shower right now,” Minho told him while laughing. Kibum glared at him. 

“That’s so not fair! I only went in to brush my teeth!”

“For ten minutes?”

He turned around to Minho, “That’s a lie.”

“It really isn’t,” Minho said, “but it is if you want it to be.” 

Kibum tried to remember, he could’ve only brushed his teeth for like three minutes, maybe four, and he left fairly quickly once Jonghyun got out, so how long did he actually listen? 

Jonghyun exited the bathroom, dressed in sweatpants and a shirt, his hair still damp from the shower.

“Well, Bum, surprised I didn’t see you in there,” he joked. Kibum went red in his face.

“Did Minho put you up to this?” he asked. Jonghyun looked surprised.

“What? No! I was just joking, Kibum,” Jonghyun said, but Kibum had already stood up. 

“Well, I don’t believe you. Minho thinks he’s funny,” Kibum replied, entering his room. 

“What did you say?” Jonghyun asked puzzled.

Minho shrugged. “Something similar."

“I’ll go check on him,” Jonghyun said, walking over to Kibum’s door and knocking softly. 

“Enter,” Kibum said reluctantly. Jonghyun stepped in and saw Kibum sitting on his bed. He put his phone down when he saw it was Jonghyun.  
  
“I didn’t mean to embarrass you. You know I don’t mind you in the bathroom or anywhere else,” Jonghyun said, jumping on the bed and joining Kibum against the wall. 

“It’s alright, Jonghyun, you don’t have to apologise,” Kibum said, standing up. He took his pyjamas out and smiled softly. “I’m going to shower. It’s alright.”

Jonghyun couldn’t really tell if Kibum meant it but he had a feeling Kibum just said that so Jonghyun would stop bugging him. He decided he’d make Kibum see it wasn’t that bad by going into the bathroom while Kibum was showering. Jonghyun waited until he knew Kibum was for sure in the shower and then made it to the bathroom.

He would bother knocking but he knew that with all the water you couldn’t really hear it anyway so he just opened the door. He closed the door behind him. Now that he was inside he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Hello, Kibum,” he simply let out. Out of all things he was expecting, it wasn’t this. Kibum let out a scream, there was some scrambling and then a thud. 

“Kibum, are you okay?” Jonghyun asked worriedly.

“Ow… Yes! No! What are you even doing in here?” Kibum said, groaning. Jonghyun could just make out that he was lying on the ground.

“I was just trying to prove that you coming in here isn’t that big of a deal,” Jonghyun said. Except for the running water it was silent for a second or two.

  
“Jjong… I think I can’t get up. My shoulder hurts really bad,” Kibum said. 

“I’m so sorry, Kibum. Should I come and help?” Jonghyun asked. 

“Please. Give me a towel first or something,” Kibum groaned. Jonghyun already regretted coming in here. He took a towel and opened the door and handed it to him so he could cover himself. Jonghyun turned off the water and looked at Kibum. He wanted to ask which shoulder it was but immediately saw something was off about Kibum’s right shoulder. He was holding it with his other hand and his face was screwed up in pain. Jonghyun kneeled down beside him. 

“I’m going to touch it very softly, tell me if it hurts too much,” Jonghyun said. He had barely touched the skin when Kibum winced, but he didn’t tell Jonghyun to stop so he carely felt around the joint.

“I think it might be dislocated. I’m so sorry, Kibum,” Jonghyun apologised. 

“It’s okay, I’m the one who slipped, you couldn’t possibly know,” Kibum said. 

“I guess we better go to the emergency room. I’m going to pull you up okay. I’ll pull you up around your waist and you hold your shoulder,” Jonghyun instructed. Kibum didn’t seem all too happy about it but nevertheless nodded in agreement.

Jonghyun pulled him up in one go to limit the pain but Kibum nevertheless let out a yelp. Jonghyun apologised again and again. 

“Look, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so just turn with your back towards me and then I’ll dress you like that, okay?” Jonghyun asked. Kibum just nodded and turned around. Jonghyun carefully dried him a little bit before dressing him without touching too much skin. They both exited the bathroom and Minho looked up in confusion.

“Kibum slipped, we’re going to the emergency room,” Jonghyun explained. 

“What exactly were you two doing in there?” Minho said. 

“Oh, shut up, Minho,” Jonghyun told him. Kibum was upset enough as it is, he didn’t need more comments like that. 

Kibum and Jonghyun were waiting in the emergency room. Kibum had been given pain killers and they had told them the wait shouldn’t be too long. Jonghyun had filled out Kibum’s forms for him so now they were just waiting. 

“I had no idea you get embarrassed that easily Kibum, but you’re so easy to tease,” Jonghyun said. 

“I don’t get easily embarrassed, except around you,” Kibum said. 

“Why?” Jonghyun asked innocently.

“Because I  _like_  you,” Kibum said, giving him a look that was hard to misunderstand.

“Oh,” Jonghyun said, “well, the reason why I don’t mind you in the bathroom with me, more than anyone, is because I  _like_  you.”  There was a second of silence where they both just looked at each other before Jonghyun leaned in and kissed Kibum.

“Kim Kibum?”

If there was an award for bad timing it would go to this doctor. They both followed the doctor into an examining room. 

“Is this one of those sex accidents?” he asked bluntly. Having seen their kiss he pulled his conclusion.

“Oh, god no!” Kibum replied. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

“You’re surprised but it happens a lot more than you think,” he said.

“I scared him, he slipped,” Jonghyun explained. The doctor nodded but didn’t really seem to believe them. 

As it turned out, Kibum’s shoulder was dislocated. They reset it and gave him a sling. Jonghyun apologised at least ten more times but Kibum wasn’t really mad at him anymore, especially because those apologies were accompanied by soft feathery kisses. He also helped Kibum with everything from cutting his food to getting his shirt on. And kisses, so many kisses. 


End file.
